Careful what you wish for, it may come true
by mixkstyle
Summary: In the episode "Hex", what if Zatanna did grant Oliver's wish after all? WARNING : Slash ! If you don't like it, don't read it


**Title**: Careful what you wish for, it may come true  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings**: Clark/Oliver  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: slash, spoilers for S8 of Smallville, episode Hex  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters and not claim to, just using them for fun.  
**Summary**: What if Zatanna did grant Oliver's wish?  
**Word Count**: ~3000  
**A/N**: This was written for a friend's birthday, it's on my LJ but I figured I'd post it here too :) Hope you enjoy it

* * *

"What is this, you drop by to kick my ass again?" Oliver asked sarcastically as he walked in the room, "So much fun for me the first time."

"I came to apologize. I just…"

"Bound by steel, right?" Oliver cut her off, "That's what you said to me backwards, 'Bound by steel'? I had plenty of time to mull that over when you uh…you left me there strung up either to die or have my identity revealed," he added and took a mouthful of water.

"I can't ever totally make it up to you or your friends, but I would like to try to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again," she replied, seemingly annoyed by the billionaire's tone.

"Here's a thought: don't do it again," Oliver said, to what Zatanna turned her back to him and walked away, "Hold on, just a second," she stopped and faced him again, "It's…I know how difficult the sacrifices you made must have been…Especially considering how hell-bent you were on getting what you wanted. Well, anyway, in the end, you made the tough choice, and um…I can respect that."

"Just know that there are far more dangerous people out there in the world than me…people with much greater control of the genuinely nasty magic than I do," she said, smiling after Oliver's last words, "So…if you ever run into my kind of mischief again…call me. And wherever I am, this time, I'm on your side."

"So I guess this means you're taking your show on the road."

"Thinking about taking a little bit of time off to do some late reading. If I'm ever going to do my father proud…I've got a lot of catching up to do," she finally said as she started to leave.

"Uh, so…What-What is this, exactly? Some kind of magic spell to summon you?" Oliver asked, confused, "I just hold it up, say your name a couple times, and uh, poof you appear?"

"It's my phone number," she replied, amused, "Oh by the way, I never granted that wish of yours."

"Oh no problem, really, you don't have to," Oliver insisted.

"Please, consider this a thank you gift," she said and her eyes sparkled before she disappeared, leaving Oliver alone.

* * *

Clark was busy typing his article but found it hard to focus when his partner had obviously decided to give him a hard time. Lois was looking at her partner mischievously, knowing fully well how annoying her chair sounded.

"Is there something on your mind, Lois?" Clark finally asked.

"So how long did it take for you to realize that I wasn't my usual charming self? She asked back.

"Well, I have to admit, I should have picked up on it sooner," he replied as he drifted back his attention to his computer screen, "You weren't as bossy as usual," he added as she gave him a look, "And Chloe let me drive."

"Well, little blonde sources tell me that you don't mind my assertive flair," she retorted mockingly, "Let me see it," she asked him after a pause, curious about what her cousin had told her.

"Lois, I don't know what you're talking about," Clark tried to faint her.

"You have a terrible poker face, Smallville," Lois replied, fully smiling and she stood up to sit on the desk, "Gimme, gimme."

Clark sighed and pulled the top drawer of his desk, handing the frame to his partner who took it immediately from his hand. She recognized the note, taking in the fact that Clark had really framed some rules she thought she would never see again and it warmed her heart.

"Oh sorry Lois, I've got to go," Clark said hurriedly, taking his jacket and his stuff as he took off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lois asked curiously, hoping she didn't sound too disappointed.

"I have to meet up with Ollie, I'm already late," he replied as he checked his watch and that is when Lois noticed something shiny on Clark's finger. It was a ring. And she could swear it was not there only minutes ago, but she did not have time to ask him about it as her partner was already gone.

Oliver was now sitting at his desk, working late and he was so busy he did not notice Clark sneaking up behind him.

"Hey handsome," Clark whispered in Oliver's ear as he kissed his cheek, causing Oliver to start and face the younger man, completely shocked.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing?" he asked, still recovering from the shock as he almost went into attack mode.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at 8? I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work," Clark explained, looking confused at Oliver's reaction, "I brought some Chinese," he added as he held the bag up.

"I uh…I don't quite understand, I don't remember planning anything?" Oliver said, completely at loss.

"What's wrong Ollie? Are you all right?" Clark said, sounding worried as he put the food on the desk, entering Oliver's personal space and caressing his face.

"Woah, easy there Clark, what do you think you're doing?" Oliver said defensively as he pulled away from the younger man, holding his hands up in the air.

"I just want to spend some time with my husband, what's wrong with that?" Clark replied, sounding both hurt and angry.

Oliver stood there, remaining speechless for what seemed like an eternity, not quite believing what he just heard. Clark, his husband? But then he saw the ring on Clark's finger and he immediately looked at his left hand only to find the same ring on his finger. Well, not exactly the same, but obviously both rings completed each other. _Zatanna_. Oliver drew the conclusion. It was the only explanation yet it did not explain why he ended up being married with Clark who, by the way, seemed completely alienated.

"I'm sorry Clark," Oliver said, not sure what to say or what to do in this situation, he took a few steps closer to his seemingly husband and hugged him, "I'm just tired, work has been really crazy."

Thankfully, he seemed to have convinced Clark who relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms more tightly. Oliver figured he might as well play the act since Clark would probably, well hopefully more than probably, not remember any of this after he fixed everything. He just needed time to talk about it with Zatanna. But then, Clark took him by surprise as he kissed his neck, which sent shivers along Oliver's back.

"It's okay, I know how you work so hard," Clark said and smiled, leaning closer for a kiss Oliver did not deny him. It had been a long time since he last was with a man, but Oliver never lost any interest in them after all this time. He just did not have the time or many good candidates, and it did not just apply to men. Finding a good partner when you are a world known billionaire is just not that easy.

When the kiss grew more passionate, Oliver panicked, Clark's hands were already gripping his ass tightly and Oliver would have rather avoided any intercourse with Clark until he figured things out. So he broke the kiss, fainting a need for air.

"So, Chinese huh? What do you say we eat now? I'm starving," Oliver proposed, still in Clark's arms, not completely at ease yet. After all, this was _Clark_. It was just plain weird, having him acting this way. He always knew Clark was straight and he was sorry he got Clark caught up in his mess.

"All right, I'm going to get us plates and all," Clark said and left with the food after he stole one last kiss from the blond. As soon as the brunet was gone, Oliver went for his phone and called the number written on Zatanna's card.

"Oliver, miss me already?" she answered the phone playfully.

"The wish, it didn't work, you have to cancel it or reverse it, whatever," Oliver said.

"That's impossible, I'm sure it worked just perfectly," she replied.

"That's not what I wanted! I don't even know what I wish for right now, except for this spell to wear off!"

"Don't worry; it will wear off as soon as you don't want whatever you got anymore," she replied calmly to appease him, "Just out of curiosity, what wish did I grant you?"

"I uh…never mind, I'll just wait for it to wear off," Oliver finally said and hung up but the phone rang as soon as he was about to throw it on one of his lounges.

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?"

"Oliver, could you please come to the Isis foundation? It's important, I'll explain things on your way over," Chloe said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure, uh, I'll come by after dinner if that's all right?" Oliver replied as he saw Clark coming, "I've got to go, I'll see you then."

"Who was it?" Clark asked.

"Just Chloe, she wanted to see me," Oliver replied as he put his phone on his desk.

"I'll go with you," Clark said and took the blonde's hand in his, leading him towards the kitchen, "Now come on, let's eat."

* * *

"I cannot believe this," Chloe said, giggling a bit too much to Oliver's liking, "He really thinks you two are married?"

"Well, I checked with my lawyers, and we actually _are_ married," Oliver whispered as Clark was in Chloe's secret room, chatting with the rest of the league members.

"Why Oliver, I never thought you had a crush on Clark, let alone commitment plans," Chloe teased him but was met with one serious Oliver Queen glaring at her, "Oh come on, this would have never happened if you didn't somehow wish for something like that now would it?"

"I um…I guess you're right, about the commitment part I mean, but Clark? Not once have I looked at him that way," Oliver admitted, "I'll just have to wait until it wears off, I mean, you did get out of it after all."

"Yeah, don't worry," Chloe said, not convinced at all, "So uh…I guess meanwhile you two are going to have to live happily married, right?"

"I need a drink," Oliver avoided the subject, all this happening way too suddenly for him and he definitely did not want to deal with it right now. He was taken aback when Clark came from behind once again to wrap his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you two talking about behind my back?" Clark asked curiously and kissed his husband's neck.

"I was just telling Chloe some details about her joining the league is all," Oliver answered and did not miss Chloe's devious smile.

"I'm not sure I like this whole watchtower thing by the way, won't it put her too much at risk?" Clark asked worriedly, not letting Oliver go from his arms. Who thought Clark Kent was so clingy? Oliver certainly did not.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll make sure of her safety," Oliver replied, getting a bit more comfortable and used to Clark's proximity and touch. He had to admit he did not feel completely bad with this whole situation.

"Aw, you two are just too cute, you know that?" Chloe said, holding her hands against her chest.

"Aren't we?" Clark said and stole a kiss from Oliver as the blonde had turned his head to the side to face him, "Well if you're done here, I say we go home and you know, get some rest," Clark added suggestively.

"Just one thing before you two go...consummate your marriage," Chloe said, obviously enjoying this, way too much if you asked Oliver, "Who's on top?"

"Chloe!" Oliver exclaimed indignantly, not believing what the petite blonde just dared asking.

"It depends, we both top actually," Clark replied matter-of-factly, which astonished both blondes.

"Do we now?" Oliver found himself asking before he could think this through.

"Come on Ollie, I know you like to be on top, but you sure as hell don't complain when I do," Clark remarked, which caused Chloe to burst out laughing.

"Ok you know what? No sex for you tonight mister smartass!"

"That's what you're saying now," Clark replied while smirking and spanked Oliver.

"You are so going to pay for this!" Oliver said, not addressing particularly either one of them but rather both; "See you later Chloe," he added as he dragged Clark out of the Isis foundation.

* * *

"I need you so bad right now," Clark said as he pushed Oliver on the bed and straddled him.

"Clark, I was serious earlier," Oliver said uneasily, trying to push Clark away, which resulted difficult seeing how Clark was stronger. The brunet had already gotten rid of the blond's shirt and was attacking his neck and unfortunately for Oliver, he found himself enjoying this, _a lot_. He had not had sex for a long time and Clark was just the kind of person you could not say no to. But then he remembered _this_ was not supposed to happen _at all_. So he broke it off.

"Come on Ollie, you can't do this to me," Clark said jokingly but his smile faded as he saw his lover's serious look.

"I'm sorry Clark, this, us, it's not supposed to be like this," Oliver said and his heart ached at the sight of the hurt look on Clark's face.

"I don't understand, what's wrong Ollie?"

"The truth is," Oliver started to say and took a deep breath, "You're not in love with me, not really."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked, his tone revealing dread, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do," Oliver quickly said, which shocked him since he actually meant those words, "God, I do Clark, I love you," he added, saying this more to himself than to Clark as he took the brunet face in his hands, "You have no idea."

"Then what? What's going on Ollie? You seem off today," Clark replied, tears prickling in his eyes, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he added and pulled the blond into a hug.

"Zatanna did this, she granted me a wish and made you fall in love with me," Oliver confessed and reluctantly faced Clark but was surprised when the brunet laughed.

"That was your wish? To marry me?" Clark asked, "All you had to do was ask me Ollie, maybe not proposing immediately, but I would have loved going out with you at least."

"No you don't understand Clark, you're under a spell, you're not really in love with me, this is just magic," Oliver argued, finding this actually more difficult than what he expected.

"_You_ don't understand Oliver," Clark countered, "All Zatanna did was to get us married, it wouldn't have happened if I didn't love you, which I do," he explained as he pecked the blonde on the lips.

"I don't believe you, this is the spell talking," Oliver said and stood from the bed, followed by Clark.

"Just ask her," the brunet braced his arms around Oliver's waist.

"I'm so sorry Clark," Oliver said and faced him, "I'm so selfish I don't think I can give up on this, I wish for this to be real, I want this to be true, forever."

"It _is_ real Oliver, I don't understand why you are fighting this," Clark replied, sounding confused.

"It's not fair to you, you had a life Clark, a destiny," Oliver explained, tears starting to flow down his cheeks, "Who am I to stop you?" he said after a pause, realizing he had to let Clark go. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and wished for all of this to stop. When he opened them back, Clark was still holding him still, his eyes as beautiful as ever, looking at him lovingly. _Did it not work?_ Oliver thought and he held his left hand up to see the ring gone.

It did work, the spell was gone. But then, why was Clark still doing here?

"Clark-" Oliver was cut off as hungry lips claimed him fiercely and strong arms lead him back to his bed. He could not resist, he was only human after all. He figured he could at least have this one last kiss before everything was over, so he put everything he had in this passionate kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Clark's mouth, the younger man tasting ever so sweet, so unique, so Clark. After a few minutes, Oliver's need for air had him break the kiss, his face flushed and brown eyes fully dilated, meeting Clark's emerald ones.

"Do you believe me now?" Clark asked, both hands on each side of Oliver's face, his knees brushing the blond's hips, "No spell, no magic, just you and me Ollie," he said and leaned in, biting softly Oliver's lips, "I love you Oliver Queen."

Oliver's heart was racing, his brain still processing everything the younger man had said.

"Is this real?" Oliver dared to ask, dreading to wake up from this dream at any moment.

"Yes silly," Clark replied and smiled fully before he kissed Oliver again, "Do you know how cute you look just right now?"

"Cute?" Oliver laughed softly, "I'm not sure I like this adjective."

"Fine mister macho," Clark retorted playfully, "You look amazingly hot and fuckable," the brunet said, stirring another laugh from his lover.

"God Clark, what have I done to deserve you?" Oliver said, not really expecting any answer.

"You wished for it baby."


End file.
